warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Hundred Conversations Between Souls
This is my attempt at the 100 Themes Challenge :) Blurb Moondust has lived a life hidden in secrets, betrayal, and turmoil. A tragic death has shaped her whole relationship with her brother, and there is no way she can get past it. At least, she thinks. A mysterious tortoiseshell cat begins to help her sort out the complications of her life. And maybe, somwhere, Moondust will find the way to forgive. Chapter One: Introduction No one questioned the tortoiseshell anymore. When she'd first arrived, silent, wraith-like, and unblinking, they'd tried to drive her away. But she wouldn't respond. She'd blink once, shift slightly, and ignore their fierce snarls. Somehow, they couldn't bring themselves to harm her in any physical way. So, overtime, the Clan cats had dismissed her as an alien presence. They left her by the holly bush that she chose to settle by, watching the cats with round eyes. They blended her in as part of their surroundings. She mixed in with the colors of their minds, until, generation by generation, they forgot about her. But the tortoiseshell didn't forget. She remembered every face that passed by. She remembered every apprentice who tried hard, bubbling with excitement, eager for battle, thinking nothing about how ghastly the consequences were. And then she'd see them again... hollow eyed, shocked, drained by what they'd seen. The tortoiseshell had seen warriors fall in love. She'd seen half-clan kits born, seen them rejected by both parents. She'd see the kits grow up bitter, alone and bullied, hating the two cats whose one 'mistake' had cost the kits their lives. She'd watched these kits grow up hungry for their revenge, doing evil deeds, or good deeds for some evil purpose. But she had also seen good deeds done, cats with good and fair hearts. Cats that needed no second-guessing, cats that tamed and pushed away their faults. Some of these cats were bullied and called 'perfect', but they never let one word under their skin. Because perfect, as the tortoiseshell had learnt, was only achieved through dedication and perseverance through hardship. The tortoiseshell had also seen small kits snatched up and brutally killed by large birds of prey. She'd seen small kits manage to evade the darkest of predators, miracles true to their nature. She'd even seem full-grown cats with battle scars taken by the small weasel. She'd been here for... how long? Countless moons passed before she even lifted a paw. Once, the forest fell around her. Fire blazed through it like a wild animal, but it never singed her fur. The trees toppled and crashed to the ground in showers of screaming wood and flashing lightning... But the tortoiseshell was still there. Whole. And breathing. Until one day, she felt it was time. Her muscles suddenly began to ache, her tail began to twitch. The wind stirred her fur and the tortoiseshell swiveled her head for the first time in years. It was time to move. She slowly eased herself to crackling limbs. Guided by some other instinct, the tortoiseshell took tentative but deliberate steps towards a tree. She tipped her head back and peered up into a shaft of sunlight, into the tangle of pale green foliage that swirled above. And then the tortoiseshell bounded up the slim trunk. She leapt us an nimbly as a squirrel, as though she'd spent those countless moons near the holly bush with the living rather than the dead. Chapter Two: Complicated The body lay moonwashed in the center of the clearing. '' ''It was always this way with funerals. None wanted to approach at first, in stupor and strange awe at the shell of what had once been a hunting companion. Then, gradually, they'd inch closer. One loved one would burst out of the crowd and race to the body, wailing and screeching to the stars. Then, in a sea of murmuring, they'd offer condolences and step closer and closer. '' ''This funeral was no different. '' ''Motionless was the shape of a handsome tom; though from a human perspective, it would have been dismissed as an impure mixed-breed. The shoulders were wide and the flanks were lined with muscles, a golden brown and thick pelt stretched across. But this beautiful coat was spattered with a rusty-brown color of blood. Certain areas were caked with it. The belly was one, ripped open and an ugly mess. In the cold winter light frost tinged the edges of the tom's fur. '' ''A group of cats surrounded it, eyes luminous and wide in the dim light. There was a heavy silence across the group until it was broken by that loved one. With an ear-splitting shriek, a white shape charged across the clearing and curled itself around the body. It didn't seem to mind that blood soaked into its fluffy white fur that hung around it like a mist cloud. The white cat- she-cat- cradled the body and tipped her head back to let out a grief-stricken howl. When the howls stopped, she turned wild blue eyes to a silver tom and croaked: " You found the body." The silver tom nodded. Her understood how the she-cat's grief was brought back anew by the finding of her mate Pinewhisper's corpse. '' ''" He went down fighting. Took a RiverClan warrior with him." " Pinewhisper killed that warrior! He broke the code!" another voice called from the ranks. They parted to reveal a dark silver she-cat with white flecks on her pelt. The she-cat's eyes were wide and scared as she yowled. " So Pinewhisper killed him!" she repeated. Gasps rose from the cats assembled. Why would this apprentice accuse her own Clanmate of murdering another Clan's? But the she-cat's gaze was trained on the white cat, who ducked her head. '' ''" Moonpaw, I don't understand..." The silver tom who had spoken earlier approached her. But Moonpaw ducked away and ran straight for the white cat. With a startled yowl, she fell beneath Moonpaw's gnashing teeth and whirling claws. Screeches sliced through the air as the apprentice tore into the white fur, blood dripping from her jaws. A deep, rage-filled thrumming came from Moonpaw's throat as she continued to tear at the white cat. Suddenly, the silver tom was galvanized into action. " Stop!" he cried and lunged for Moonpaw. His teeth missed her scruff and sank into her shoulder. With an agonized yowl, Moonpaw fell away from the white cat and writhed on the ground. The silver tom placed a paw over her, while a black cat raced over to help the white. The blood on her fur stained his as he allowed her to lean on his shoulder. '' ''" Moonpaw, how could you? You know she's excpecting kits. She's your mother." '' ''" She's not my mother! Not while she's carrying his kits!" Moonpaw chocked, blood pouring from her shoulder wound. She made a desperate lunge. Shocked, the silver tom let her go and Moonpaw charged at the white cat again. " I hope all her kits die!" Almost patiently, the white she-cat let Moonpaw maul her face. ''Everything is so complicated... ''" Moonpaw! Stop!" '' ''" Stop!" '' ''" Stop!" Stop! Stop! Stop. Stop...stop...stopstopstopstopsto...The words clashed and rang in the white she-cat's skull until she fell unconscious to the ground. '' --- Moondust. The name a tribute to her dark silver pelt flecked with white dots looking like stars. Her sparkling and bright blue eyes told of an intelligent yet fun-loving mind that hadn't left behind youth. Her frame led belief of kittypet ancestry, but that was commong among many of the cats in ThunderClan. Moondust carried her head with pride, so most cats saw her as a self-confident and kind spirit. But that wasn't Moondust on the inside. Her soul was in turmoil, her emotions surging out of a dam she'd struggled to create and crashing against the walls of her heart. There was hatred there, sorrow, betrayal, and regret. All mixing together to create on deadly storm... a storm unseen by anyone until it struck. So, yes. Moondust was full of layers and unseen twists and turns. She was, in short, complicated. Now the she-cat sat in a clump of ferns. She was a young deputy, only on her first moon, with so much to learn. It was common to her personality that she would seek solace, and found it in a clump of ferns where she could watch the camp. Moondust sighed and shoved her muzzle under her paws. Sometimes, she wished things were easy. Sometimes- " Moondust!" an excited voice squeaked. Annoyance bubbled up under Moondust's skin like an itch. With bad grace, she turned and to see who it was. A small body was pushing its way through the ferns, a small body with wide and excited eyes. " Moondust, look what I-" " Tigerkit. Go. Away." Moondust said calmly. She closed her eyes and prayed. Like always, it never worked. " Aww! But you ''never ''play with me! Come on, let's go on an adventure." " Tigerkit." Moondust made a massive effort to calm herself. " Please. Leave me alone." " No." With a small thud, the kit sat down on his rump. " You play." " Tigerkit...." she said through gritted teeth, " just...go." " Fine! I'll tell Mama you were mean to me," he said accusingly. Moondust grunted. " Just go." " ''Mama!" ''with a huge wail, Tigerkit burst out of the ferns and raced away. Moondust sighed. She might as well leave. As silently as possible, Moondust crept away and slunk out of camp. --- In the quiet of the forest, Moondust's rushed pawsteps slowly slowed. Her breath eased and flanks still. With a half-strangled sob, Moondust fell onto her side and panted, staring up with slitted eyes at the shafts of sunlight pouring down onto the forest below. ''Life is so complicated... Everything had so many layers. Be nice to Tigerkit. ''Well, why? Why didn't ''they ''try and understand what she felt, instead of lecturing on forgiveness? Hah. Like they'd ever had to forgive someone for the death of their father. And like they'd ever had to battle with the secret that they weren't who everyone thought they were. ''But complicated things can often be narrowed down to one simple thing. ''Moondust didn't- Wait. Was that... her thought? Moondust's pulse suddenly quickened. Something was wrong. Her head was aching. '' Look up. ''It rang around in her head like an echo. Moondust let out a whimper. That wasn't her! It was like something was speaking in her head... but that was impossible. Moondust closed her eyes. She didn't want to look up. Fear and terror began to surge through her veins. ''You don't need to be scared- '' " Aghhh!" Moondust couldn't take it anymore. With a loud yowl, she leapt back but couldn't resist looking up. Two pairs of green eyes stared down at her from the top of a tree. Moondust fluffed out her fur and curled her lip. " Who are you and what are you doing in my head!" ''I'm not in your head. I'm out here. ''the pair of eyes blinked. " Stop that!" Moondust cried, flattening her ears. She met the green stare and gulped. ''I can't. It's the only way I can talk to you. " Talk to me? Why would you want to talk to me?" Adrenaline had been fueling the entire conversation, but it gradually began to die away. Something about this cat... it was like she understood her. You looked like you needed to have a conversation with someone... ''the leaves moved, revealing a ragged and patchy-furred tortoiseshell. Moondust blinked. She had a surprisingly youthful 'voice' for a cat that appeared so old. Moondust winced as a ragged cackle echoed in her mind. It was like the thing could sense what she was thinking. " So if I did... how'd you know?" ''Oh I know things. When you've lived as long as I have, you'll understand. '' " O...kay? Anyways, yeah, I do want to talk to someone." The cat shifted, and Moondust took it as her prompt. " It's just... everything's so complicated! There's so many layers and layers... how can I pin it down to 'one simple thing'?" ''Well, what's complicated? " My emotions. Life would be so straightforwards if it wasn't for... that part of my life." So you're confused about whatever it is? " Not confused... just, well, confused. Do you know about it?" The cat blinked. " Okay, I'm gonna take that as a yes." Moondust said to herself. " So you know about my father and stuff?" I've heard things. '' " Right." Moondust sighed. " It's just... I remember that night all too well. My mother wants me to respect her and love her new life, but how can I? She says 'love Tigerkit'. But that itself is so much more complicated than it seems." ''And why's that? " How can I love him knowing... knowing that..." Moondust gulped. " His father killed mine, and my mother knows and doesn't care?" Anger suddenly filled her eyes. " How can I be 'normal' while knowing that I'm Half-Clan? Knowing the history behind my birth, knowing what my mother did, knowing what his ''father did. And how can I respect and love my mother? She fell in love with my father's killer. And now that he's dead, she's carrying another cat's kits! Ugh..." Moondust groaned. " My life is such a mess." ''Sometimes forgiveness is hard, no? And I agree. That is one mess of a story. But if you just took the time to find the one thing it stemmed from, you could sort it out. '' " You think so?" Moondust didn't know why she followed this cat's advise and not that of her Clanmates. ''I know so. '' Chapter Three: Making History " Tigerkit! Again!" The pale tabby kit paused his drill, flanks heaving. His mother's voice cut sharply into his thoughts and he groaned. " But-" " I said ''again!" ''the white, fluffy furred queen growled. She sat, tail curled around her paws, at the edge of the clearing. A strange light shone in her eye as she looked at Tigerkit. It was the light of someone not entirely sane. But Tigerkit didn't know this. All he could do was sigh and fly at the wooden post again, hacking at it with tiny claws. As blood flew from his splintered paws, his mother bared her teeth in a savage grin. He was going to make history. For her. The white queen's mind didn't quite live in the present. Rather, it was coating everything in the essence of the night when the white queen's own daughter had attacked her. When the white queen's daughter had wished all her unborn siblings dead. And the night when the siblings were born dead. The white queen had named them, as any grieving mother would. But she named them odd names that marked the beginning of her insanity. The kit with sandy-coloured fur was Hate. The kit with golden brown fur that glowed like blood was Revenge. The kit with silver coloured fur was Death. Hate. Revenge. Death. Words swirling around in her skull every time she saw that daughter, the daughter who had cost her kit's their lives, the daughter that had done her everything wrong. The white queen turned her attention back to her one son, still clawing dutifully at the wooden post. Little did he know the motive behind in this training. A motive that only his mother knew, in her twisted and damaged mind. A motive that spelled out the name of the last kit... ''Death. --- Tigerkit finished the drill and collapsed to the ground. Every part of his body was aching, but mostly, he was confused. Why was his mother making him do this? None of the other kits were training this hard to be the best they could be, to make history. With glazed eyes, he looked up at his mother. Her brown eyes were sparkling, but they were oddly unfocused. She let out a throaty purr and licked him between the ears. " Well done, my Tigerkit." " But why?" his question seemed to startle her. " Why am I doing all this? What are you training me for?" " Oh, you'll know soon enough my dear," she let out a sly laugh. " For now, just think it's about making history." Chapter Four: Rivalry Mother and son padded through the quiet forest in companionable silence. Unknowingly they were traveling along the same path Moondust had on her meeting with the tortoiseshell, two sunrises ago. The trees rustled and whispered above, shards of sky peeking through the foliage. The still silence was suddenly broken by the twittering of birdsong. The white queen froze. Tigerkit halted beside his mother, titling up his striped head to look at her. Fluffy fur swaying slightly in the breeze, his mother lowered herself into a crouch. Before he could say anything, she shot away into the undergrowht, surprisingly fast for someone excpecting kits. When she reappeared, the form of a silvery-cream bird hung in her jaws. With shock, Tigerkit realized it was alive. His mother dropped it to the ground and, with two quick claw strikes, severed the wings off of it. The bird screeched and pecked at her madly, but she evaded its futile attempts. Grinning in malicious glee, she let the bird go. It was confused, rendered helpless without the wings. The white queen snarled and suddenly grabbed it again, smashing the head against the ground. When she was done, the battered and hideous corpse of the bird lay still in front of Tigerkit. Even though he was a predator, his insides heaved at the brutal killing. He glanced sideways at his mother. She was lapping blood off her pristine-white paws. " Well?" she spoke suddenly. Tigerkit frowned. " What?" " Do you understand now?" the queen paused her licking at turned to him. " I... no," he admitted. " Okay, then," the white queen purred. " You see... the reason that bird is dead is because life operates through a system called 'survival of the fittest'. Why are cats the predators? Because we are stronger and smarter than the birds. Do you see what I'm getting at?" " You're trying to say that..." Tigerkit trailed off. Somehow, this killing and meaning applied to him. " Only- only the best survive?" " I've been blessed with a smart kit," she purred again. He puffed out his chest. " You see," she continued, " only the best rise to be deputies. And only the best of the best become leader. If you ever want to rise above them all, you need to be the best. ''And you need to flatten everyone in your way." She observed her son closely. His eyes were beginning to glow at her words. ''The best of the best. ''They awoke something within him, some primitive drive to domiante them all. His mother's eyes shone as she looked at him. Her words were working. " Tigerkit, I love you and you know that. But will you do something for me? Something that prove you are beyond worthy of a mother's love?" " Yes!" he cried. His mother's eyes glowed with approval. " Then I need you to right a wrong that has been done to me. I need you to become the best, climb to the very top and leave nothing in your path alive. You can easily become the best warrior, but there is a problem." " What?" he leaned forwards, tail swishing lightly over the earth. " Moondust. She holds the position of deputy. If you ever want to rise past her..." she let it ring in the air. Slowly, Tigerkit's eyes widened. He unconsciously arched his spine. " So Moondust has to be one of the cats I flatten?" " Metaphorically speaking," the white queen chuckled. Her voice rose. " Moondust once did a great wrong to me. If you will ever be a great son to me, you will avenge the lives of your siblings. You will avenge me, and these kits I carry." " But Moondust is my sister," Tigerkit said feebly. He was suddenly becoming very confusde and afraid. " She is ''not your sister!" the white queen spat. Tigerkit leapt back in shock. " And I am not her mother!" Her expression softened. " Has she not wronged you? How many times has she rejected, disrespected and humiliated you?" Her quiet words awoke a new thing inside Tigerkit. He recalled every mean word that stung like a cuff to the ear. Every cold glance, every stare full of dislike. But inside him, some voice was telling him that this was wrong. " I understand," he choked, despite himself. The white queen leaned forwards and lapped at his fur with her bloody tongue. He shivered slightly at the smell. " Good." Then like a whisper on the breeze, she slipped back into the undergrowth and faded away. --- Tigerkit was scared. Her sudden disapperance startled him, along with her new vengeful manner. He flattened his ears and stared at the body of the bird. Suddenly, it made him sick. Bury it. ''Some thought rang out in his head. Tigerkit leapt in fright. That wasn't his thought! ''Why is everyone always so terrified? ''The voice was rich and echoing, this time laced with sarcatic humour. Tigerkit hissed and flattened himself to the ground, heart racing. " Who are you?" he called out bravely. " Show yourself!" In response, the leaves trembled to reveal the old and haggard face of a tortoiseshell. Tigerkit blinked onve or twice, not quite sure what he was seeing. The rheumy eyes blinked. ''Hello. " What are you?" Tigerkit trembled, absolutely terrified. A cat, of course. What else would I be? " You most certainly can't be a cat! Cats don't belong in trees!" Don't they? " No!" Ah. Well, you learn something new every day. '' Tigerkit failed to see the humour in her meow. He curled his lip, trying to look intimidating. " Go away." ''Don't lie to me, Tigerkit. I know that you have a troubled mind. You're confused, scared, and conflicted. '' " How do you know my name?" but his meow was weak. Something about her ''tugged ''at his mind, wanting to let it realease everyting. Just... let it all out. Like water erupting from a dam. ''Go ahead. I'll listen. '' He could almost imagine the cat shifting into a more comfortable position. " Okay. But you better not attack me." ''Claws sheathed, I promise. ''A faint purr rang in his mind. " Well..." he hesitated, then it all came erupting out. " I don't understand! My mother, I think she just told me to make my sister my own rival. What did Moondust even do that made Mama so mad?" ''I could tell you. '' " You know?" ''I know many things. Do you want to understand that badly? " Yes!" at the prospect of hidden knowledge, his whole being ached to know. A faint sigh came from the trees. Then I can tell you. Or rather, show you. Are you.... ''hesitation.... ''are you sure you want to know? '' " More than anything!" Tigerkit begged. ''Alright then. Just close your eyes and trust me. '' Tigerkit did trust her, for some odd reason. Obediently, he closed his eyes. A cold sensation swept through him as though her were being dunked in water; the next moment he heard the tortoiseshell voice asking for his eyes to open; when he did he was in StarClan. Chapter Five: Unbreakable Not that Tigerkit had been to StarClan. It was just... he knew. He knew that the pine trees arching up to the dark blue sky dotted with stars like Moondust's pelt was StarClan. And if it wasn't StarClan, how could the old, ragged tortoiseshell become young and almost...beautiful? Said tortoiseshell was blinking rapidly and shifting weight from limb to limb, as though unsure of her own body. Then she shook herself, eyes alighting on a silvery pool in the center of the pine tree circle. " Come on!" Tigerkit was briefly startled by the fact that her voice was no longer in his head. The tortoiseshell was racing away towards the pool. Tigerkit galvanized himself into the action, shorter legs moving through the long grass, eagerness making up for lack of speed. To his astonishment, the tortoiseshell didn't hesitate before the water. Instead, she jumped straight into it. He gasped as her body seemed to shimmer and disappear. He screwed his eyes shut before he reached the bank. Trying not to stop, he stumbled and felt himself tipping into the water. Despite himself Tigerkit's eyes flew open and he opened his jaws to cry out. Before he could do so, the water engulfed. Light brither than anything he'd seen before blazed in front of his eyes. Something cold, colder than the harshest leaf bare filled his mouth, spread through him, made his bones quake. And then something warm touched his back. The warm spread through his body, thawing whatever ice had entered him. It tasted sweet when it entered his mouth and made him tingle. Suddenly, he felt fresher than he ever had before. Tigerkit slowly opened his eyes, which had somehow closed, and took in his surroudings. The impressions of the light he had seen still popped up in front of him, but he ignored it. He was lying on soft dirt, probably greenleaf. Tigerkit had been born in newleaf, and he knew nothing of the greenleaf heat. The warmth was now causing heat to make him flush and pant. The trees were like the ones back in the forest, but there was more sky between the leaf gaps. He was at the edge of a small cliff, where the grass gave way to a small drop, which sloped down to end in sun-soaked brown rock. ''Sunningrocks! ''Tigerkit recognized the part of his territory he had never seen. " Psst!" the tortoiseshell's new voice pierced his thoughts. Tigerkit turned and saw her gesticulating to him with a white tail. So she was still young. His youthful mind told him that that must mean they weren't in the present time yet, in some other sort of dream realm. Faster than an older cat would have, Tigerkit accepted this and followed her. She led him to a holly bush and pressed his back down with a soft paw. Then she settled beside him, peeking out of gaps between the branches. " What's happening?" Tigerkit hissed. " Watch." She flicked her tail at him for silence. Tigerkit nodded. He sensed something happening. The silence seemed straightned now, like it was stretched taught and about to break. A strange sound filled his ears. It sounded like the pattering of pawsteps, a little annoying. He pricked his ears, raising his head slightly to look around. The tortoiseshell nudged him. He followed her gaze and found himself looking at moving water. The waves of the river were louder now. He inhaled sharply. Like shadowy snakes, cat figures were hauling themselves from the water. It could only be one group. ''RiverClan. '' As soon as they were out of the water, they dispersed. Tigerkit was dying to know what they were doing, but he had the feeling the tortoiseshell wouldn't answer. Instead, her eyes were riveted on the trees. Tigerkit followed her gaze again. He could make out shapes flitting through the trees, showing through the tree trunks. The silence stretched tigher. And then it broke. With a loud yowl ripping through it, cats erupted from the trees. The sound grated against Tigerkit's ears, sounding horrible and primitive. He shivered. It was the first battle cry he'd ever heard. Then in answer, about ten silent shapes crawled over the rocks. Standing wide eyed and without a word, they formed a single file line. As if on cue, two cats stepped forwards. Their fur both rose and ears both flattened. The one from the RiverClan line was a sleek, well-muscled dark grey-and-white tom. His blue eyes were dangerous and menacing, showing no sign of fear. Tigerkit felt a slight tickle at his ear. " That's Darkwater. The deputy of RiverClan." The tortoiseshell leaned in and whispered. Tigerkit gave a tiny nod and shiver. That warrior scared him. The warrior from the ThunderClan line was also a tom. The pelt was thick and golden brown, the eyes a hard brown. Before the tortoiseshell even told him, Tigerkit knew. He knew from the way he tingled inside, the way his heart leapt. ''That is my father. Pinewhisper. Senior warrior of ThunderClan. '' " What do you want, Darkwater?" Pinewhisper growled. Darkwater's eyes flashed. " We want revenge. We want our territory back," he spat, words clipped and each syllable strong. Pinewhisper snorted. " Do you take me for a fool?" " Ah, that would be an easy mistake." ''" Silence!" ''Pinewhisper roared. Tigerkit stifled a whimper. His father had an air of command that was clashing with Darkwater's own. This was becoming intense. "Silence? You silence ''me ''on my own territory?" Darkwater took a threatening stepped forwards. Pinewhisper matched it so they stood nose-to-nose. " It's not your territory, and it will always be ours. ThunderClan is going to fight for this land!" A wild cheer rose from the ragged ThunderClan rank. Muscles twitched and growls rumbled. " Very well then. We shall settle this-" in one blindingly quick movement, he swiped at Pinewhisper's face. " The hard way!" With furious howls, they both crashed down on the rocks. Both armies surged forwards to meet each other like waves collappsing. " Come," the tortoiseshell's soft voice was a welcome change. Shivering from the encounter, Tigerkit padded behind her, casting weary glances over his shoulder. The pretty cat halted behind a few oak trees, nodding with her head. In that direction, Darkwater and Pinewhisper were fighting furiously. Their howls and snarls combined with the thump of bodies hitting the ground. Blood and spittle flew as both aimed for each other's necks. At last, Pinewhisper seemed to gain the upper hold. Baring his teeth, he pinned Darkwater down and raised his claws and fangs for the killing blow- Only to be knocked awya by a grey-and-white blur. As Pinewhisper fell with a yowl, Darkwater rolled onto his side and nimbly sprang up. The small blur was swiping, ducking and doding Pinewhisper's blows, screeching furiously all the while. Pinewhisper had been yelling something the whole while, which Tigerkit just deciphered. It was: ''Moonpaw! Traitor! That's Moondust? ''Tigerkit gasped and growled. She was attacking his father! Pinewhispered rammed his head into Moonpaw's side and she staggered back. He growled and nipped at her eartips while raking her flanks with his hind legs. Moonpaw hissed and tried to fight back, but he was bigger and stronger. All this while, Darkwater had stood recovering from his near-fatal encounter. When he saw Pinewhisper flaying Moonpaw- or Moondust- he growled and charged the other warrior. Pinewhisper went sprawling and Darkwater loomed above him. " Why would you care?" Pinewhisper growled, calm despite the obvious threat. " She didn't do anything to you." " Oh yes?" Darkwater hissed, placing his paws on Pinewhisper's shoulders. " What buisness is it of yours?" " She is, or was, my Clanmate," he growled as Moonpaw's face appeared over Darkwater's shoulders. " You traitor!" he tried to lunge and grab her, but Darkwater pinned him down. " I won't let you harm Darkwater," Moonpaw hissed, flashing her claws. " He's my father." She must have been confident he would never survive in order to tell him. Pinewhisper's eyes widened in shock and Darkwater nodded grimly. " And she's my daughter. No matter the cirumstances, no one harms my kin." But Pinewhisper wasn't listening. His shocked gaze met Darkwater's and quickly turned furious. " If that's true, your mate must have been Snowrose of ThunderClan." " Aye, but what buisness is it of yours?" Darkwater suddenly picked up Pinewhisper by the scruff and slammed hin agains a tree trunk. Rearing up, the dark tom pinned him down. Moonpaw held a threatning paw against Pinewhisper's belly. " Snowrose is excpecting my kits," Pinewhisper split his teeth in a wolfish grin. The battle had suddenly shifted a degree higher. It had become personal. Darkwater's eyes narrowed. " So ''you're ''what she left me for," he growled. " You're gonna pay!" With that, the two toms fell crashing to the ground again. Moonpaw watched this. Suddenly, Tigerkit saw emotions flash through her eyes. He could almost guess her thoughts. If his father survived, her life would be ruined. With growing dread, Tigerkit sensed what she was about to do. But before she could do anything, Pinewhisper let out a yowl of triumph. Writhing and snarling below him was Darkwater, pinned down once again by the heftier warrior. Moonpaw let out an ear-splitting wail and charged the golden tom. He noticed what was happening a second too late. Moonpaw's claws sank into his belly and pulled. She killed him. Pinewhisper's eyes turned blank and dead. Blood rushing from his wound, he staggered and fell, life escaping him. But as he fell, his outstretched claws plunged into Darkwater's throat. The RiverClan tom cried out and jerked his body as blood spurted from the wound and coated his dark pelt. " Darkwater! Father!" Moonpaw cried. The dark tom rolled so his gaze was meeting hers. Moonpaw shrieked in horror as they gradually dulled. Then she collapsed, unmoving, to the ground. --- " I understand now." Tigerkit growled. The tortoiseshell had had to restrain his mad attempts to rush in and go to the body of his father. She had led him through StarClan, back to the forest where he lived and where she aged. Now her heart beat for the poor, lost kit who had just seen his father killed. ''There's nothing to understand. A terrible tradgedy unfolded and you saw it. '' " No. I understand why Mama wants revenge," his eyes widened, as though shocked by his own words. " And I'll give it to her." ''Tigerkit-'' " I'll be Tigerpaw one day," he ignored her. " And I plan on becoming Tigerstar. You can't break that dream." With that, the mentally exhausted kit turned and trudged back down the path. His tiny, thin tail trailed through the dust as it hung down on the ground. The tortoiseshell sighed and shifted. Somehow, she felt she had make a terrible mistake. ''Oh, Tigerkit. ''She said, though he couldn't hear her. ''I didn't mean to make your desire for revenge stronger. Now, I fear, it's unbreakable. '' Chapter Six: Obsession Birchstar was a wise leader. He had served his Clan well for countless moons. The golden tom had given six of his nine lives in service for his Clan. His large amber eyes told of intelligence and experience. Which was why he was not the least bit swayed by the white queen's pleas for him to mentor her son. He had had his experience with proud mothers obsessed with creating the perfect environment for their little darlings. But something about the way Tigerkit's mother spoke... the proud way she spoke of her son was almost fanatical. Birchstar shivered. He knew she wasn't quite the same ever since that night when Moondust- then Moonpaw- had attacked her in a frenzy and destroyed the lives of her mother's unborn children. ''Moondust. My deputy. ''He sighed. That was a complicated case. He personally believed that Moondust had more of a role in Pinewhisper's killing than she let on. He sighed again. ''She believed what she wanted to believe. '' Birchstar shifted in his nest, the silver hairs on his muzzle glowing oddly in the dim den light. He had no intention of mentoring Tigerkit, but not that he didn't like the kit. On the contrary, he felt sorry for him. Birchstar grunted and stretched out his limbs, rising to his full height and padding towards the den exit. Poking his head outside, he saw Moondust speaking with two of his kits, Thornpaw and Dapplepaw. Buzzpaw, as usual, was nowhere in sight. He suddenly knew who Tigerkit's mentor was going to be --- " For the last time, Thornpaw, you ''cannot ''go hunt skunks by the Twolegplace border. Not that there are skuns there anyways," Moondust added. She rolled her eyes at his indignant expression. " But I want to hunt skunks! I want to see them." He pouted. " No." " ''Please." " Last time I checked, I was the deputy and not you." " Times have changed," Thornpaw said cheekily, dodging a playful swipe from Moondust. Dapplepaw opened her mouth for a retort, but a sharp call from the other side of camp distracted her. " Thornpaw! Dapplepaw! We're going out on dusk patrol!" Thornpaw's mentor, Petalheart- who was ironically Moondust's old apprentice- yowled. Thornpaw's eyes brightened. " Dusk patrol! Race you!" He challenge. With playful growls, both littermates charged across the camp. Moondust sighed and shook her head fondly. They were exasperating, but she knew they would make good warriors in her time. I'd like to name Thornpaw... Thornshutup. It would be a reminder for his constantly running tongue, ''she thought humorously to herself. The young deputy contentedly surveyed the camp. Lilacpaw and Stormpaw, the other two apprentices, were wrestling in the corner. The elders shared tongues and warrirors huddled into groups and chattered. Moondust felt a rush of pride. She loved her Clan. ''ThunderClan. ''Her gaze traveled over camp once more. It came to rest on a small, lone figure hurling itself at a sapling growing near the edge of camp. ''Tigerkit. ''The old hatred and horror of what had happened ''that ''day surged back, along with the breath-stopping anger. She pushed it away, remembering the words of the tortoiseshell. ''I can forgive. ''Moondust exhaled softly and rose to her paws, trotting to where Tigerkit was. In the shadows cast by the overhanging trees, Tigerkit was doing some kind of drill. He had been practicing since sunup and his muscles were aching. But his mother had spoked to him before she'd left. ''Tigerkit , I believe in you, ''she had said. ''You can right what wrong has been done to all of us. You will be our saviour! '' He had to earn his mother's pride. He had to be her champion. She had given him three drills to do, and he was on his last. This excerise consited of him trying to yank the branch of a tree with his teeth. She'd said it would make his teeth stronger, but all they were doing was aching right now. He whimpered. One one of his attemps, the branch whipped out from between his teeth and scraped his cheek. Shocked, Moondust watched him. ''What is my mother doing? Is she so obsessed with training him that she makes him practice the whole day? ''She was utterly dumbfounded. Her heart ached slightly for the young kit. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Tigerkit embedded his teeth in the branch once more determined to break it this time. Instead, one of teeth cracked and he lost his grip, tumbling back painfully on his rump. That was when he heard the noise. Pricking his ears, Tigerkit also tasted the air. He turned on his side, ignoring the pain in his mouth, and saw Moondust watching him. Strange and wild emotions surged up inside him. He remembered all too well the way she'd ripped his father's stomach open and took his life away. Her blue eyes were calm but slightly confused, as though she didn't know what to make of him. Moondust coughed. Her pelt rippled slightly in a small breeze. She was privately disgusted by the fact that a mother could make her son do such a thing. " Tigerkit." She had meant to say more, but her throat seemed to close up. Instead of running to her side, he narrowed his eyes. " What?" he opened his mouth, revealing bloodstained teeth from his tooth loss. Moondust shivered. She was suddenly apprehensive as to where this whole conversation was going. " Nervous for your apprentice ceremony?" she said. It was the first thing that popped to mind. " No." Tigerkit turned his back on her. Moondust ran a tongue over her fangs. She wanted to apologize but she didn't know what to say. < " Look, Tigerkit, I realize that-" " Tigerkit!" a voice cut through Moondust's sentence. Her mother was calling, lying down on the floor. Nightstorm, her new mate, was lavishly licking her white fur, his tail laid protectively across her belly. " Yes?" the kit shakily stood up. " Why aren't you practicing?" the white queen said, snuggling closer to Nighstorm. " Is something wrong?" " N-no," Tigerkit replied. " I'm just tired." Moodust swore she saw her mother's eyes harden, as though about rebuke Tigerkit. Then they softened. " It's okay, darling. You've worked hard. Rest now." As Tigerkit puffed out his chest, the white queen seemed to notice Moondust for the first time. " ''You! ''What are you doing? Get out of my sight, imbecile!" she spat. Every word cut Moondust like an enemey's claws. Her raw emotions gathered within her, a tense and tight little know ready to open and spring. She wanted to be accepted by her mother, but some emotional wall prevented this. ''I have to forgive. ''She took a deep breath. Seeing no other option, she obediently stood up and walked away. Chapter 7: Eternity Tigerkit had never felt so clean. His pelt was neatly groomed by his mother. Every stray hair was tucked in, every burr removed, every section smoothed the same way. Even his ''tail ''was slicked down. He felt silly. " How are you, young Tigerkit-soon-to-be-Tigerpaw?" a deep voice rumbled. Tigerkit looked up and stifled a gasp. He found himself looking into the eyes of Robinfrost, one of the senior warriors. " Good?" he squeaked. Robinfrost purred and cuffed him none-too-gently over the ear. " Excellent. I hope I get to mentor you," the older tom confided. With another purr, he lumbered away to join another warrior. Tigerkit's chest swelled. A new hope and pride filled him. Despite what he had told Moondust the day before, he was nervous. Terrified. From this day one, the race to become the best and get revenge would start. He glanced at his mother, who was deep in conversation with Nightstorm. Tigerkit frowned. Why wasn't she here with him? As if sensing his stare, she looked up and her eyes brightened. She excused herself from Nightstorm with a last lick, and padded over to join Tigerkit. " You are going to be amazing," she cooed. Tigerkit purred and pressed his face against her side, inhaling her scent. Mentally, he scowled. It was tainted with that of Nightstorm. " Robinfrost spoke to- with me," Tigerkit corrected, trying to sound older. His mother cocked her head to one side. " And? What did he say?" " He said he wanted to mentor me," Tigerkit confessed. To his surprise, his mother narrowed her amber eyes. ''Why isn't she happy? '' " Well, if what I've planned goes well, he won't," she growled. Tigerkit shuffled his paws, clueless about what she was saying. Why shouldn't Robinfrost mentor him? As if sensing the question, the white queen continued. " I have asked Birchstar to mentor you, and I'm sure he will." " Oh." Tigerkit couldn't help feeling disappointed. Suddenly, all the mystery and wonder was gone from the ceremony. He sat back down and sighed. His mother looked like she was about to say more, but a commanding yowl from Birchstar stopped her. " May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" " Good luck," his mother hissed, trotting back to Nighstorm. He received her with a purr and she settled down against his side. Tigerkit gulped and faced Birchstar. He had no siblings to share this moment with. He was alone. Some of the old churning nervousness returned to his belly. " Cats of ThunderClan!" Birchstar called, and the whispering crowd fell silent. " We are blessed today to add one more member officially to our ranks. Snowrose has birthed a healthy tom kit, who shall now be made an apprentice. I can see he will be a promising warrior." The crowd purred and bright eyes turned to Tigerkit. He shrank back. " Tigerkit, will you step forwards?" He did so, embarrassed by how long it took him to shove through the crowd. As he passed Moondust, she whispered: " Good luck." He twitched his ears. Why would she care? Tigerkit stumbled up the Highrock, blinking slightly at the view. Birchstar purred and coaxed Tigerkit closer with his tail. " Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be..." here he paused, scanning the cats in the crowd. Tigerkit's tail-tip moved slightly. Birchstar shouldn't have to do that. "... Moondust. And I hope she passes on her kind and adventurous spirit along with her knowledge to you." " Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" His Clanmates roared, pummeling their paws on the ground. But Tigerpaw couldn't hear them. His gaze was fixed, horrified on Moondust. She couldn't mentor him! He-he ''hated her. On shaking legs, Moondust stepped forwards and bounded up the Highrock to meet him. As she touched her nose to his, he whispered so that only she could hear: " I hate you." The words made him frightened. Where did they come from? He watched in half-guilt as Moondust's eyes widened. Hurt pooled in the shining blue depths as she stepped back and traveled back down to her place at the foot of the rock. Tigerpaw glanced questioningly at Birchstar, who waved his tail at the crowd. Tigerpaw took that as his cue to leave. He scrambled back down the rock only to be hit by a wave of congratulating warriors. He couldn't help noticing that his mother wasn't among them. He saw her tail vanish into Birchstar's den. At last, he was left alone with Moondust. The deputy almost looked small and unsure of herself. She sheathed and then unsheathed a paw. " I don't think we have time to train today. It's getting late." She gestured to the graying sky. Tigerkit nodded. He was secretly glad. This apprenticeship is going to last an eternity. ''" Smokeflash!" Tigerpaw was startled by her call. He turned his head to see a silver tom striding towards them. " What?" the tom said. He shot a friendly look at Tigerpaw. " We don't have time to train today. I want Tigerpaw to have his first session with the rest of the apprentices to get comfortable, but there isn't time for his territory tour. That okay?" Moondust said. " You're the deputy. You can't ask questions," he joked. Moondust rolled her eyes. In a more serious tone, he added: " Yup. That's fine. I'll tell the others. Good to have you training with us again." He touched his nose to hers playfully before racing away, tail streaming out behind him. " Good night, Tigerpaw. See you tomorrow. I'll be waking you up at dawn." With that, the dark grey she-cat padded away, tail hanging down behind her. Tigerkit sighed. He didn't want to do this. Tilting his haed back to look at the sky, Tigerpaw wondered why everything was so unfair. He lowered his gaze and looked around, trying to find the apprentice's den. " Hey! Whatsyourname." A jovial voice sounded. Tigerpaw turned around slowly. He found himself looking into the gold-flecked eyes of Thornpaw, one of the apprentices. ''Birchstar's son. ''He didn't know if that title commanded any sort of special rank or not. Another tom came dashing up beside Thornpaw, skidding to a halt. He was a golden brown tabby with happy green eyes like the other. ''Buzzpaw. '' " You don't have to do anything special, like bowing," Buzzpaw teased. " Though you definitely wouldn't want to bow to Thornpaw. He's a complete idiot," Buzzpaw added fondly. Tigerpaw watched, bemused, as Buzzpaw shoved Thornpaw on the shoulder. Both toms fell to the ground in a play wrestle. He couldn't help but purr. A new scent joined that of the formers. Tigerpaw turned his head, recognizing the scent from back in the nursery. He almost gasped. What he saw made him wonder if he should bow to the apparition or not. Dapplepaw stood before him, as beautiful as he remembered. But she was even more stunning now, slender but wiry, pelt sleek and glossy, eyes twinkling and shimmering in the light. They had played together as kits... but that had been three moons ago. Thornpaw and Buzzpaw's sister rolled her eyes elegantly, giving an exasperated look at her brothers. " Complete dolts, both of them," the lovely she-cat purred. Her eyes shone as she leaned forwards and brushed her muzzle against Tigerpaw's cheek. ''You're so beautiful. ''He almost said it aloud and mentally checked himself. He didn't know if he would be able to live from the embarrassment that would follow if he did. " Good to have you with us, Tigerkit. Wait, you're Tiger''paw now. Ah, I'm so out of it." Dapplepaw shook her head at herself and gilded off to berate her brothers. Tigerkit's head spun. " Yo. Seems we're a little late," a nonchalant voice jolted him out of his trance. He opened his eyes to see a silver-and-white she-cat and dark silver tom looking at him out of lazy eyes. " He's still reeling from his encounter with Dapple," the she-cat drawled, shaking out her pelt. " Yeah. She can do that to a guy," the tom sighed, looking wistfully at the mottled she-cat. He returned his gaze to Tigerpaw and twitched his ears. " So, hey. The name's Stormpaw. And this here is my sis, Lilacpaw." " Hi," the silver-and-white said, looking disinterested. She suddenly perked up and looked at her brother. " I got another one." " It better be good," he groaned and shook his head at Tigerpaw. " She things her jokes are funny." He whispered the last part to Tigerpaw. " Okay, okay. This one starts like this: a warrior's walking along in the forest 'till he runs into a branch-" " Wow." Stormpaw faked surprise. Tigerpaw watched with amusement. " Yeah. A branch. So the warrior has walked into a berry tree- they exist in my world- and get covered in the nasty blighters. Then a bird comes along and says: ' what ails you today'? And d'you know what Warrior says?" What?" Stormpaw grunted. " That's berry ''funny." Lilacpaw looked expectantly at her brother. It took a while for Stormpaw to process this, and when he did, he dramatically flopped onto his side and moaned. "That. Is the worst joke. In the history. Of worst jokes," he cried. Lilacpaw lashed her tail indignantly. It is ''not!" '' " Is!" Tigerpaw turned away from the squabbling pair. He looked across the camp at the warriors retiring to their dens and the elders sharing ones last story. He couldn't see his mother or Birchstar, so he assumed they were still talking. And even if they didn't reach an agreement... He looked at the five young cats purring and arguing before him. It was going to be a very fun eternity. Especially since it was an eternity with Dapplepaw. Chapter 8: Gateway As promised, Tigerpaw was awoken at dawn. His first thought was; ''the nursery looks so different today! ''And then it hit him like a slap in the face. ''I'm an apprentice. And Moondust is my mentor. ''The last four words drained every bit of the remoite excitement he felt. As he moaned to himself, a rough paw was shaking him away. He growled, trying to knock it away, but it persisted. Moondust's scent was registered dimly in his conscience as he tried to get away from the paw. As he twisted, he knocked his head against the ground. Tigerpaw's eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise. It wasn't even dawn! The whole nursery was bathed in a primitive, silvery light. The sun hadn't risen! Tigerpaw blinked the fuzz out of his eyes and focused them on Moondust's face. Her blue eyes were emotionless as he glared at her accusingly. She jerked her head. " Come on, hurry. We need to see the territory before regular training begins." Without another word, the slender cat hopped away between the nests. Tigerpaw moaned softly and heaved himself up, shaking clumps of dry moss out of his fur. He arched his spine and tingling in pleasure as his muscles stretched. The sleeping lumps of fur that were his denmates- wow, he had denmates now!- rose softly and fell. Thornpaw and Buzzpaw were snoring loudly, while Lilypaw twitched slightly. His eyes rested on Dapplepaw's elegant pelt and he felt his heart beat faster. He noticed with irrational jealousy that Stonepaw's nest was close to hers. Tigerpaw shook the thoughts away and carefully stepped between the moss nests. He took infinite care not to disturb the sleeping inhabitants, though he secretly felt smug that he had woken up so early. It was indeed early, as not a single soul was out in the camp. Only Moondust stood by the entrance, looking like a lone ghost. Tigerpaw hurried to reach her. The silver she-cat acknowledged him with a nod and stepped out under the barrier. Tigerpaw wasn't exactly shocked by this, as he had been out in the forest with his mother plenty of times. The forest was pretty familiar, but it seemed larger and more foreboding without his mother. He shivered. Suddenly, he felt tiny and alone. " Look. The sun is rising," she pointed with her tail at a brightening spot on the horizon. " That's West." " Okay." Tigerpaw suddenly felt sullen. He felt satisfied at Moondust's apparent disconcertion. The dark she-cat looked left and right uneasily as if she were confused where to go. Then she asked him, " Do you know which Clans we share borders with?" " Duh!" Tigerpaw burst. He wasn't dumb. " ShadowClan and R-riverClan." The word caught in his throat. Moondust twitched her ears. She seemed vey unsure of herself. " We're going towards the ShadowClan one. Follow me." She blinked her wide blue eyes and trotted off in a seemingly random direction. Tigerpaw followed. She was shoving her way through a tangle of bushes, which slammed into Tigerpaw's nose. He grunted in pain, resentment burning in his belly as Moondust didn't acknowledge him. The silver she-cat kept on plowing through the brambles until she reached a small clearing in the pine trees. Like a cloud of mist, she slipped in between the trunks. " Wait for me!" Tigerpaw called, trying to follow her. Her scent was blending in with the pine scent, the moss scent, the earth scent, the bird scent, it was giving him a headache. How was he supposed to know where- " Ouch!" Moondust hissed. Tigerpaw saw stars as his muzzle collided with Moondust's hindquarters. A buzzing feeling spread up through his nose. " Watch where you're going!" " Gosh, sorry," Tigerpaw grumbled while glaring at her insolently. A brief flash of rage filled her blue eyes but she pushed it away. With a soft sigh, she pushed his backside down with a paw. " Be careful now, and stay in a crouch. Creep forwards carefully, and stop when I tell you to." " Yeah, whatever," Tigerpaw grunted. He wasn't going to listen to Moondust that easily. Even as he looked at her, a boiling feeling was spreading through his stomach. As she stole forwards on her stomach, he determinedly stood up and walked stiff-legged forwards. In a flash, Moondust was up and pinning him down. He gasped as pain spread through several points in his body as she stood above him, fury blazing in her expression. " You ''idiot!" ''she half-hissed, half-yelled. Tigerpaw couldn't believe this cat was his half-sister. He growled and attempted to bite her paw. She caught the move and cuffed him roughly over the jaw with the back of it. He snarled in pain. " Get off!" He writhed beneath her but her grip was firm. It held him fast. It may have been his rage, but a dull roaring seemed to be feeling his ears. Moondust's grip increased its intensity. A foul stench rolled in with the air, something that was not quite...right. The roaring grew louder. As it did, Moondust heaved him to his paws and thrust his muzzle through the long grass so he could see a section of what looked like barren black ground. A bird was pecking at it. And the roaring was growing louder. Fear began to creep inside of him against his will. What was it? He had to shove a whimper back down his throat. The stench became more and more intense, until a huge scarlet shape came into view. It's black paws practically ate at the earth as it plowed right past the earth. The bird was squashed as flat as a leaf. Trying not to vomit, Tigerpaw turned away. He realized his legs were shaking with fear, and his pelt was burning with shame. He now knew why Moondust had been so angry, so seemingly overreactive. " That was the Thunderpath." Her tone was flat and emotionless. " Due to your drama, we are too late to continue our tour. Find your own way back to the camp." With that, she was gone. --- Moondust stormed away through the forest, silently regretting her harsh treatement of Tigerpaw, but furious nonetheless. ''The idiot. How can I train him if he's so determind to hate me? What has my mother told him? '' She didn't know where she was going, but her paws eventually led her to a place that looked familiar. Moondust squinted. Oh, yes! This was where she had come running out of camp one day whe Tigerpaw- then Tigerkit- had... she sighed. How had everything become so much more complicated than a kit trying to play with his sister? ''Why did I come here? '' There was something special here, something that she felt had to do with ''words. ''What would words- ''I see you've come back. '' Oh. That voice. It still creeped her out, but something was more normal this time. She looked up and spotted a movement of tortoiseshell pelt in the treest. " Yeah. I have." ''I see that. You have come back. Something made her want to open up. What was it? It's okay. You know I won't make you say what you don't want to. '' Forget evasiveness, she would speak whether she liked it or not. " Something... happened." ''What happened? " I got an apprentice." Yes. '' " And... it's Tigerpaw." There was a momentary silence. Then, ''So? Moondust was astonished. " So?! What do you mean, 'so'? My apprentice is my half-brother who is deteremind to hate me!" Everything happens for a reason. '' " Yeah? What's the reason?" ''Well, think of it as a gateway. Imagine Tigerpaw's apprenticeship is giving you a free pass over a river. What is that free pass leading you to? Maybe it was the analogy to the river, but some sort of understanding woke inside of Moondust. It was a gateway... over the river... " It's like an oppurtuntiy! A gateway to letting- letting me understand Tigerpaw!" Yes. You can understand Tigerpaw. '' " And isn't that something you told me before? That I would forgive?" ''You can forgive. '' " Oh, thank you! I will, I promise. I'll forgive him!" --- Like her daughter, the white queen was furious. Birchstar hadn't only refused her offer, he'd basically called her a meddlesome idiot and told her not-so-kindly to get ouf of his den. If there was one thing the white queen hated- and boy did she hate things- it was being made a fool of. Fur bristling in her fury, she stalked out of his den. The midday sun burned as brightly as her anger. ''It's not right. My son will be the best in the forest. He will avenge me and my dead kits. He will avenge his father! How is this possible with that excuse for a daughter as his mentor? '' The queen drove her long claws into the ground with fury, imaging it was her leader's throat. She could almost feel the blood wetting her paws. The thought made her growl with pleasure. " Why are you growling?" a deep and familiar voice distracted her from her dark thoughts. She quickly sheathed her claws and banished her angry demeanor. To Nighstorm, she was just a sweet and beautiful cat bearing his kits. He didn't know he was mates with a bloodthirsty queen who dreamed of blood leaking out of her daughter's body. The white queen let out a throaty purr in response and pressed against her mate's side. He began to groom her thick, white fur, twining his tail with hers while he did so. She shrugged mentally. ''He's pretty handsome. This is good while it lasts. '' " I wasn't growling," she cooed, running her muzzle along his jaw. " You must have been mistaken." " Must've," Nightstorm murmured, rubbing his cheek against hers. He pulled his tail away from hers and gently rested it on her swollen belly. It hit the queen like a dose of cold water. ''The kits. They're due any day now! ''It was with great shock that she realized she had forgotten about them. " Ungh," she gasped in shock, trying to regain controll over her emotions. ''How do they fit into my plans?! " What?" Nighstrom said, and she felt a flash of annoyance. He continued anyways, not sensing her urge to cuff him over the ear. " You know, these kits are a gateway of possibilites for our Clan, and for us. I have no doubt they'll grow up and serve us and the Clan well." Gateway. Gateway, gateway! ''Nighstorm's words sparked something in her scheming mind. ''Possibilities, gateways, Tigerpaw, Moondust, kits... '' She knew. She knew, she knew. ''This turn of events can be a gateway for me. I can turn this apprenticeship to my advantage. Tigerpaw can learn much more about Moondust this way, her weakness, her vulnerabilities. And as for the kits... She bared her teeth in a savage grin. They were going to play a very important part in this as well. Chapter Nine: Death tbc Category:Warriorfan123's Fan fics Category:100 Themes Challenge Fanfic